Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium, and particularly to, for example, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium each automatically laying out a plurality of images captured by a digital camera or the like and creating a photo album.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique of scoring an image file and utilizing a score value tied up with the image file to choose and lay out templates in order to create a photo album automatically is known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-72934).
When an album is created by loading an image file from an external storage medium such as a memory card, however, while there are cases in which the image file is copied to a storage unit temporarily for that creation, there are cases in which the image file is not saved in the storage unit because it becomes unnecessary after the album is ordered. For this reason, in order to re-edit the album that has been created once, it is necessary to copy the image file of the external storage medium to the storage unit again, and then create and order an album as the image file saved in the storage unit.